Cats and other animals in the pet category have a tendency to relieve themselves, outdoors, on lawns, flowerbeds, streets and sidewalks resulting in unsatisfactory conditions, along with annoying and inconveniencing many people. Housing in urban areas has been changing with little if any attached lawn space. Cats are often provided with indoor facilities such as a pan containing absorbent material that is cat litter boxes, which are unsatisfactory in some respects such as expense, odor and the required frequent clean up.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to train household pets to use the conventional toilet bowl. However, previous attempts at training conventional pets to use conventional toilet bowls have proven to be unsuccessful. Accordingly, there exists a need for structure that would gradually teach a conventional household pet to use a conventional toilet bowl.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a training technique and an associated training structure for training a conventional household pet to use a conventional toilet bowl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a training device in accordance with the previous object which would gradually train the household pet to use the toilet bowl without risking the pet falling into the toilet bowl or using the latter as a source of drinking water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a training device in accordance with the previous objects which would conform to conventional forms of manufacturing, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a training device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.